


heaven sent

by ragingchaos



Series: smut [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Panties, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, a bit of, i guess, vibrating dildo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingchaos/pseuds/ragingchaos
Summary: Tyler was flushed down to his chest, hair messed up after all the thrashing he did, eyes glazing with tears from all the pleasure he was getting.He surely was a sight.





	heaven sent

"Miss you," Tyler murmured sadly to Josh as soon as his boyfriend's face showed up on the low quality screen of his laptop in front of him. It was quite late and he was laying on the bed on his stomach, only in his lace panties.

"I know baby, I miss you, too. Just two more days, okay? Then I’ll be home before you know it," Josh sighed, smiling reassuringly at the younger boy. "Do you like the toy I sent you?"

Tyler immediately blushed at the mention of the gift, shifting in his position. Biting his lower lip at the friction on his growing hard on, he looked away from the screen bashfully.

"Yes," the younger boy answered quietly.

"So you've touched yourself without telling me, hm?"

Tyler whimpered at his boyfriend's tone, quickly falling into submission, eyes flickering back up to look at Josh on the screen.

"I-I’m sorry, daddy. It w-was late where you were and- and I didn't wanna wake you up, b-but I was so hard it hurt! I’m sorry," he rambled, widening his eyes in fear of Josh being mad at him.

"Shh, it's okay baby boy," Josh cooed, "you know I’ll always want you to feel good. Why don't you tell daddy what you were thinking about?"

"Um," Tyler's face flushed even deeper, feeling the tingling in his lower part getting worse. "I was- um, thinking about the night before you left," he left it at that, still a bit shy when it comes to talking about his sex out loud, even when it was Josh he was talking to, the one who knew him better than himself and knew how to pleasure him in the best way.

"And what about that night, hm? I think I’ve forgotten about it, you might have to remind me, baby," Josh smirked, hardening at the sight of his baby boy clearly getting flustered.

"I– you were e-eating me out, daddy, it felt so good, y-your tongue felt so good– _oh!_ " Tyler gasped as his cock twitched in his panties at the memories, causing him to thrust his hips forward in instinct into the soft sheet below him. He whined, eyelids fluttering close.

"Are you hard, darling?"

"Yes, yes," the younger boy breathed out, rutting into the bed slowly, his flushed face scrunching up in bliss.

Josh's own cock stirred in his boxers, fully hard by now. He moved his hand down to palm himself, grunting lowly at the feeling. Tyler gasped at the sound, opening his eyes to look at him through the screen.

"Da-daddy, are you touching yourself?"

The older boy hummed, moving his laptop further so that Tyler could see all of him, see the obscene tent in his underwear. Josh gripped his cock through the fabric again, rubbing himself slowly, "why don't you touch yourself, hm? Give daddy a show."

Tyler whimpered, sitting back on his heels and adjusting the camera so that his daddy could see him as well, knees spreaded open. He trailed one hand down his flushed chest, stopping at his nipple to rub it softly, moaning at the feeling.

"Fuck, I love how sensitive you are, baby," Josh groaned, "love to rub those pink nipples of yours and suck them."

Tyler whined, pinching his nipple one last time before moving his hand further down. He grabbed himself through his panties, hips bucking up before he could help himself.

"Daddy, d-daddy," he mewled, moving his fingers to where the head was and squeezing, the fabric already damp. Tyler cried out as he rubbed himself gently through the lace, eyes involuntary falling shut. He was always the one to get overwhelmed easily just from how sensitive he was.

"Ty, _baby_ ," Josh moaned out, gripping his cock tightly through his boxers to stop himself from coming at the sight and the sound of his baby slowly falling apart from barely any touch. "Look so pretty, angel, _shit_."

"C-can I take these off? P-please," the younger boy asked, still rubbing his cock through his panties. He opened his eyes to look at Josh on the screen, seeing a dark spot on where his daddy's cockhead was and whimpering.

"Go ahead, baby," Josh breathed out, getting rid of his own boxers as the other boy scrambled to pull his panties down his legs.

Once Tyler's focus was back, he noticed that his daddy's big cock was now free and that he was slowly stroking himself. The younger boy gasped and his hips twitched forward, precome escaping from his swollen slit at the sight.

"Daddy," Tyler whimpered, one hand flying to grip his own pink hard cock as his other hand held the sheet tightly. "So big, _oh_ –"

"Use the lube, baby. Want you to feel as good as possible."

The younger boy whined but obeyed, taking the small bottle from the nightstand and squeezing some of the liquid onto his palm before dropping it. Tyler immediately took himself back into his palm, gasping as he did so, and started to move his hand up and down his length. He squeezed the head in his palm and gasped, thrusting up into his own hand.

"Feels so good, daddy," Tyler keened, head tilting back as his eyes closed and his mouth fell open. He then swiped his thumb over the sensitive tip, causing himself to cry out. " _Daddy_!"

"Tyler," Josh groaned, bucking up into his own fist, "you look so beautiful, darling."

"Can I use my fingers, daddy? Please, _please_ ," the younger boy begged, spurting out more precome.

"Of course, baby boy. Open yourself up for your newest toy, hm? Show daddy how much you like it."

"Y-yeah, okay," Tyler breathed out. He took his hand off his cock, whining softly at the loss of feeling, before he laid down on his back, pulling his legs up to his chest so that his pink hole was visible on the camera. He messily squeezed more lube onto his fingers before finally reaching down and touching his hole softly.

"Daddy," he sighed, rubbing himself with slick fingers and feeling his cock twitch on his stomach. He bit his lower lip and pushed in two fingers at once, whimpering once they were fully settled inside of him and immediately starting to fuck himself. His other hand scrambled to grip the sheet beside his head, knuckles turning white from how tight he was holding it.

"Wish it was me opening you up, baby. _Fuck_ , I’d make you feel so good," Josh grunted, having to stop and hold himself on the base tightly to stop himself from coming at the sight of Tyler. He could feel himself throbbing in his grip and the vein on the underside pulsing. The head of his swollen cock was slowly turning dark from how bad he needed to come and he was getting more and more sensitive. His baby was not making it easy for him.

Tyler could only mewl as he added the third finger, curling them up and trying to find the spot Josh would've found easily. "D-daddy, I can't– _oh!_ " he suddenly cried out as the tips of his fingers finally bumped into his prostate, arching his back and spurting out more precome onto his stomach. "Oh, _oh_ , please, daddy, need to come, _ungh_ –"

"Not yet, baby. Take those fingers out," Josh ordered. He himself would've loved to come but the thought of his baby and the toy Josh bought him made himself able to hold on a little longer. Not only that, he also knew Tyler would like it better if he came from it instead of just his fingers and he always wanted his baby to feel as good as he could.

With a sob, Tyler pulled his fingers away from his hole. It was clenching needily around nothing and Josh could see it on the screen, causing him to groan and squeeze his cock tightly.

"Good boy," he praised, getting a whimper from Tyler in response. "Now get that toy I bought you, baby."

Breathing heavily, the younger boy lowered his once raised legs and pushed himself up into a sitting position, pink cock standing up proudly against his stomach. Tyler was flushed down to his chest, hair messed up after all the thrashing he did, eyes glazing with tears from all the pleasure he was getting.

He surely was a sight.

"You're so beautiful, Ty, _fuck_. A goddamn angel. Don't know how I got so lucky," Josh breathed out, and Tyler lifted his eyes to look at him on the dim screen.

If Tyler wasn't already flushed red everywhere, he would've blushed deeply. No matter how long he'd been with Josh, he never would get used to having those dark eyes glued to him with so much want. Knowing that Josh loved him, it always made him flustered and overwhelmed.

"Love you, daddy," he whispered shyly, loud enough for Josh to hear through the microphone of his laptop.

"I love you too, baby boy, _so much_ ," Josh smiled, "now go make yourself feel good for daddy, okay?"

"I– yeah, o-okay," the younger boy stuttered, reaching over to take the pink dildo that he might or might not have left laying on the bed after using it earlier this morning. It was quite long and thick and could reach his prostate nicely if he got it deep enough. However, the best part was that it had buttons to make it vibrate.

Biting his lower lip at the feeling of the toy, Tyler poured lube onto it and moved his hand up and down to spread it around. His head snapped up when he heard his daddy moan.

"Wish I had your hand around me, Ty," he groaned out, mimicking Tyler's hand movement on the fake cock.

The younger boy whimpered, quickly positioning himself on his knees and placing the toy under him. He looked at his daddy on the screen one more time before finally sinking down on it, throwing his head back and keening loudly as his eyes fell shut.

"Ungh, _d_ _addy_!" Tyler cried out as he bottomed out, clenching wildly around the toy as his flushed cock blurted out more precome, slowly leaking down the shaft.

"Yes, _yes_ , fuck yourself for daddy, baby boy," Josh moaned, watching as Tyler put his hands behind him to steady himself as he moved his hips steadily, getting used to the feeling.

Tyler opened his eyes to look at his daddy on the screen, barely able to keep them open from all the pleasure that was running through his body. He gasped at the sight, watching the way Josh fucked into his fist desperately and wishing that it was his hole.

" _Daddy_!" the younger boy whined, rising to his knees before dropping himself on the fake cock heavily, twisting his hips to try to get it to hit his prostate.

And it finally did.

" _Oh!_ Daddy, please, _oh God_ ," he cried out, legs trembling as he fucked himself on the toy, getting it as deep as he could. It rammed right into his prostate every time and he could do nothing else but sob.

"Turn it on, angel," Josh grunted, jerking himself off in sync with Tyler's hips.

Tyler's eyelids flew open, forgetting that the toy could vibrate. He whimpered and one of his hands reached down to touch the fake cock between his legs and push the on button somewhere near the bottom.

Instantly, the younger felt like he could just die from how good he was feeling. With the toy vibrating, buried deep into his prostate, Tyler wasn't sure how he managed to keep himself from coming.

" _Daddy!_ " he sobbed out loud, riding the fake cock quickly and deeply, ignoring the aching in his thighs as he got lost in the blissful pleasure. " _Feels so good, oh God, daddy!_ "

Josh groaned out loud at the sound, tightening his grip and fastening the pace of his hand. He twisted his hand every time he neared the tip, swiping his thumb over his slit. "You sound so pretty, darling, so beautiful, _fuck_!"

Tyler keened, grinding on the toy harshly and feeling the vibration throughout his body. "Daddy, _daddy_ , so close, wanna come, please," he cried out breathlessly, toes curling and back arching.

" _Shit_ ," Josh moaned, hips bucking up uncontrollably. "Yeah, go ahead, baby boy, come for me. Make a mess all over yourself."

"Oh, daddy, _ungh_ ," the younger boy sobbed incoherently, bottoming out as deep as he could before coming hard with a cry. " _Daddy!_ "

Josh watched with gaping mouth as his baby came untouched all over himself, spurting out white ropes of come onto his chest as he sobbed, grinding down on the fake cock as he rode himself down from the blissful feeling, face red and chest heaving.

"Baby, _baby boy_ , so beautiful, love watching you come, _fuck!_ " he yelled, bucking up into his hand one last time as he came all over his chest and his fist. Josh's cock pulsed in his grip as he came, still stroking himself to get every last bit out before he finally become too sensitive and let go.

The older boy watched with dark, heavy eyes as his baby lifted himself off the toy after he turned it off, whimpering as he did so. Tyler threw the dildo somewhere else on the bed before he sat where it was once, gasping as slight pain ran up his spine from his tender, aching hole.

"Hurt, baby?" Josh asked, grinning at his boyfriend as he reached over to his nightstand to get some tissues.

"Kinda," Tyler mumbled, blushing slightly. "I’m used to it, though."

"Oh, I know you are," Josh laughed, causing the younger boy to flush even deeper. "You love it."

"Yeah," he smiled shyly, using his discarded panties to clean himself up, "love when I can feel you after."

The two lovers continued to clean themselves for a moment in silence, occasionally catching each other's eyes through the screen and smiling bashfully before the said silence was suddenly broken with a yelp.

" _Josh!_ "

"What, baby?"

"I got come on the keyboard!"

A laugh was heard.

"See you in two days, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really check for mistakes so if you see any then feel free to inform me!
> 
> hope you like this filth!


End file.
